


Maybe he's born with it, maybe it's Wakanda

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background avengers and non avengers eating lunch, F/M, not tagging Bucky because he has like 3 lines but I might tag him anyway so....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Darcy can't resist Bucky's flawless Infinity War locks that have blossomed from his time in Wakanda.





	Maybe he's born with it, maybe it's Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Bucky in A: IW made me think things about the luxuriousness of his hair. That time in Wakanda really did him well. 
> 
> Slight AU or whatever where he just got back to the tower. Idk if he's met Darcy yet. So you can have your own head canon about that. 
> 
> As always, enjoy loves!!

“Mmmf, what is that smell?” 

It happens one Friday at lunch. No one saw it coming. He’s pretty sure that even Darcy doesn't see it coming. Maybe Natasha. But he’s so caught off guard that he freezes and doesn't move. 

“Oh my God. Your hair is amazing.” Her hands have somehow managed to acquire a mind of their own. 

“Darcy!” Jane is probably the loudest that anyone has ever heard her. Which is completely understandable, considering that Darcy Lewis has BOTH of her non-Avengers hands in the tresses of one frozen and stone faced James Buchanan Barnes. 

“It's so lush and luxurious!” She is mesmerized.

“Darcy. Elizabeth. Lewis.” Jane is all but tackling Darcy to the ground. 

“Mr. Barnes, I am incredibly sorry.” This apology causes Bucky’s brain to start working again, the massaging with the faint scratch of her fingernails had his mind in another world.

“But JANE, I just wanted to feel it.” Finally getting her attention, Jane walks around to look Darcy in her eyes. 

“I know. It's beautiful. Magnificent even. But what are the rules?” 

She sighs and removes her hands. “No touching other people’s body’s without their permission.” 

“Ex-.”

“Explicit enthusiastic consent.” 

“Good. Now, is Mr. Barnes enthusiastic or consenting?” 

Darcy’s looks over at the muscular brunet and sighs. “No, he isn't.” 

“Okay then. You know what you need to do.” 

She sits down on the bench next to Bucky and gets his full attention (“Holy shit. Nice eyes.”). “Mr. Barnes I am immeasurably sorry for accosting you and more specifically that gorgeous head of hair.” 

Jane groans. That's the best that he’s gunna get. 

“Ummm. It's okay. No harm, no foul.” 

“See Janie. All’s well that ends well.” 

“I’m sorry. We made a breakthrough and I wanted to celebrate with sweets and Darcy somehow got the ones with alcohol. At 12PM. On an empty stomach. She's not usually like this.”

This garners a snort from Clint, Cap, Nat and Tony.

Darcy leans back and narrows her eyes at Steve. “Now I know Bella Swan isn't laughing at poor, little tipsy me.”

And of course, Steve blushes causes everyone to break into fits of laughter. He ducks his head and continues eating his lunch. 

“Yeah, that's what I thought.” 

She gets up, leans across the table to pinch Clint (“ouch”), blows Natasha a kiss, walks over to kiss Steve on the cheek, and sends a cutesy wave to Bucky.

“Wow, Buck. You handled that incredibly well.” 

“Uh, thanks. I gotta go.” 

“Well, he sure did flew like a bat outta hell. Hundred bucks says he’s takin a cold shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That was something. Lol hope you enjoyed it. I may expand another chapter with Darcy and Nat or I might do a mini post-scene with Bucky. Haven't decided yet. Just had to get this one out so I can start my other Darcy fic! XD


End file.
